Hardships of Death
by Dinosiri
Summary: They say that Death is the hardest thing to overcome. If thats the case, then Erica and Severus are going to need all the luck/help they can get. Can they both find reasons to stay alive in a world where everything reminds them of those they lost. OC x Severus Snape. Might be a bit of OOC with Snape, sorry if that happens, Im trying my best. M for language, and implied sex.


**Chapter 1: Misfortune**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Harry Potter story, or characters. I only own Erica, and her family, along with this plot. Everything else is created, and owned by JK Rowling.

**Thanks to: **My lovely beta BananaManiaBubblegum, who helped me with the mistakes and fleshing out of my own OCs. She was really able to reign my excitement in and help me to focus. Thank you BMB! My boyfriend, who encouraged me to slow down and take breaks so I wouldnt get tired of the story, and who loved Erica and Angel almost as much as I do. Thanks babe! And lastly, to one of my best friends: Rorilyn. Shes my first fan, and got me excited to start, continue and finish chapter 1 of HoD. Ive even started chapter 2 because of her begging. Shes my cheerleader to help keep me going. Without any of you, this story wouldnt have picked up and be 1 chapter finished. You guys are my support group and I love you all!

* * *

Death is a hard thing to deal with. It's sometimes very sudden and other times you're able to slowly watch Death come. Life is a precious thing, something that a Mother can give and Death can give and take; one moment you can be talking to someone, and the next holding their cold body, watching the light leave their eyes. Such was the act that Erica Gref found herself in. She gripped the identical body of her sister, holding her face and screaming for her to focus, to stay with her. But she knew it was hopeless, and watched as her sister smiled, teeth and lips stained red with her own blood, before the light left honey brown eyes. The living girl choked on a sob, bending over her sister while screaming her lamentation. It was in this position that her friends and family finally found her, the sounds around her finally surging to the surface. It was quiet. It was over.

The girls had been trying to sneak out of the castle to help the older kids fight against the Death Eaters and…Him. The Dark Lord himself. Being a Slytherin, Erica had heard tales of the snake-man from the Junior Death Eaters, and when her brown eyes had seen him… she realized that the other Housemates had been playing him down. The man exuded power and evil, from his beady red eyes to his sneer. Shivers had racked the twin girls at the same time, and they clutched each other before ducking as spells and hexes began to fly.

Identical wands were pulled, ivory wood with dragon heart string – from the same dragon, and the two girls pressed their backs together, fending off Death Eaters and evil students alike. They were surprised by the many students who had revealed to bear the marks of the Devil himself, from all of the houses. Even Erica, a Slytherin, had believed that most of the loyal were in her house. Time had slowed down for the girls as they fought, adrenaline coursing through their body, it was a thrill really… until it ended.

Erica hadn't seen it, all she knew was that Harry had cast a spell, and while everyone was distracted a slashing curse had been thrown and hit her sister. They were on the outskirts, and Erica knew it wasn't aim at her sister, only that her sister had been in the wrong place at the wrong time, distracted like everyone else. It was a hex leaving the mouth too slow, and they hadn't been able to stop it. She remembered her sister turning to her, a look of shock on her face before she dropped, Erica catching her twin as she screamed.

Everything after that was a blur. Someone had taken Angel from her, but she wasn't really sure who took her. Someone had pulled her back to the castle, and she sat next to the body of her sister, a sheet pulled over her face. They had been one year away from graduating. Everything had led up to this year, and all the girls could worry about was passing their NEWTs and finally relaxing. Now, Erica wasn't even sure if she wanted to do that. The body was taken, along with the others, and Erica had stumbled down to the dungeons to be alone. She wasn't sure how she made it there, only that she did, her body numb but she was slightly aware of being cold and alone. Making it to the girls' dormitory, she barreled into the loo, face and arms catching the shiny porcelain toilet as she threw up.

Unsure of what to really do, Erica began to take in her body. Her outer robes had long been discarded before the battle had even commenced, and her uniform was dirty, bloody and dusty. There were patches missing from her white shirt, and she tugged it off, buttons flying in her haste to pull the dirty garment off. Next was her skirt, which she tossed randomly away before rolling to her back to shimmy out of her stockings and kick off her shoes. Standing in her knickers, the girl stared at herself, touching her face as she leaned forward, not really able to recognize herself in the mirror.

Her usual pale skin was grimy, covered in soot, dirt, blood… and she didn't want to know what else. Honey brown eyes were dull, and she pushed dark hair back to look for that familiar spark she always saw in her and Angel's eyes. It wasn't there. Her dark hair was wild, debris and rocks clinging to the thick locks, which were matted together with the same liquids on her body. She made a small face of disgust, yanking her bra and knickers off and climbing into the shower. Hot water began to pour down, and Erica scrubbed. She scrubbed and scrubbed, not caring about the pain that the water and abrasions were causing. It was better than this numbing feeling. Anything was better than this.

She leaned back against the wall, slowly sliding down as she sobbed, throwing the scrubbing brush away as she curled her knees up to her chest. As she cried, the dark haired girl watched as the dirt and blood swirled together in a muddy color, disappearing down the drain. It was ironic really.

_Mudblood._

That's what the fighting had been about, right? People like Erica and her sister: witches and wizards that were born from muggles. Her housemates never really accepted her, but she was a Slytherin whether they liked it or not, and Slytherins took care of their own.

Once the water ran cold, Erica had found the strength and will to pull herself from the cold tiled shower floor. Wrapped in a black towel, she padded to the room she shared with her other roommates and sat on her bed. The room was empty; she wasn't even sure why she was there other than to get her thoughts and feelings straightened out. More than likely, everyone was wrapped up in the arms of loved ones… not towels. Sighing heavily, she picked up her wand, wincing as she felt its anguish. Even her wand was mourning.

Her clothing flew from her wardrobe, and she pulled on the muggle clothing, sniffling softly as she stood, tucking her wand into her sleeve. What should she do now? She had no one to go to, and didn't really want to see other families together. Maybe… Maybe she should let her parents know what happened. They hadn't talked since before the girls left for Hogwarts their first year, but occasionally the twins sent letters of greetings and happy tidings. They were never answered.

Packing a bag with a few sets of clothing, her toiletries, and other necessities, Erica left the sanctuary of her House settings to go home; if only to explain to her parents the death of their daughter. Erica tried to quell her anxiety and tears, keeping her head down, and hair pulled over her shoulders to hide her face. But it was unnecessary since no one stopped her. She kept her eyes trained down at the ground, not taking anything in other than her sense of direction and the mental map in her head of the Castle and its grounds. Once outside the Castle walls, Erica glanced around, shuddered before Disapparating with a loud crack.

The young witch appeared in the middle of nowhere. It was a desert almost, with trees and dried shrubs dotted the wide landscape. The sun was high, hot rays beating down, causing Erica to wipe the forming sweat from her brow before she turned, her childhood home looming in front of her. It was three stories, the top most landing being the attic. The first floor had a wraparound porch, and shutters that beat slowly against the house in the dry wind. The entire house was white, or it used to be; now it was dingy and dirty, the paint chipped and peeling off the wood of the home.

She moved; pushing past the white picket fence that surrounded the house and its dying grass patched grounds. Moving up the creaky steps to the porch, she stood at the door, heart hammering and tears pricking at her eyes. She hadn't seen her Mum and Dad in a very long time, too long, and secretly she hoped that they would open their arms back to her… if not permanently, then at least to comfort and grieve with her.

Raising a fist, she rapped her knuckles against the door, listening with baited breath and a pounding heart as there was movement from the sitting room. Soon the door opened and she smiled brightly, only for it to dissolve away as she stared down at a little boy no more than 5 years old. "Ello." He greeted, half concealed behind the door incase he needed to slam it in her face. He had a thick head of dark hair, and bright honey eyes, a button nose and full lips. He was beautiful, and she knew this was her baby brother. Why didn't her parents tell her that they had another kid…? Didn't they think the girls would have wanted to meet him? Oh. Right, being disowned didn't allow the girls that privilege.

"Hi there, what's your name?" Erica asked, crouching down to stare into the boy's face. His eyes narrowed, and before he could answer, he was snatched from the doorway and into the arms of a scrawny woman. Erica slowly stood, watching as her mother glared at her as she coddled her son, smoothing back his hair and checking to see if her daughter-removed had hurt him.

"What are _you _doing here?" the woman snarled, causing Erica to flinch slightly. They stared at each other, taking in the changes that had taken place over the past 6 years. Erica remembered her mother being a tall and plump woman, with rosy cheeks and bouncy blonde hair. This woman in front of her was not that, instead she was tall and thin, her bones easily protruding against her aged skin. She didn't look to be in her 30s, but easily in her late forties… Erica was immediately concerned, staring into dark eyes that were heavily hooded behind thin eyelids. Her mother looked so unhealthy.

"I…I came to see you Mum, and father." Erica replied, voice wobbling with the threat of tears. Her mother looked her over once more before stepping aside to let the girl in. She smiled to the woman who continued to glare at her, closing the door and leading her into the sitting room. It was a small room, with only a few bookshelves, rugs, and a couch, along with some china cabinets that held picture frames and glass figurines. "Something happened… at school… Im sorry but…" Erica stopped, if she said the words now, she would be accepting what happened. Her eyes closed, and she took a few deep breathes, trying to ignore the tears now running down her cheeks. Clearing her throat, she tried again. "Angel died. Earlier today…" Erica finally said, breaking down into fits of sobs, hands covering her wet face.

"Good riddance." A voice said behind her, and Erica flinched, turning to look into the dull honey eyes of her father.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Welp, thats chapter 1. What do you guys think? I was suppose to stop sooner, but I got carried away. Anyways! Read and review for me please?


End file.
